Dalila
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: L'équipe doit enquêter sur la disparition d'une jeune fille. Seulement, le coupable pourrait bien ne pas être ce à quoi ils s'attendent.
1. Chapter 1

**Dalila**

Ce matin, l'air de Green Lake, Kansas, était saturé de soleil. Jocelyn Holloway espérait sincèrement que la chaleur n'allait pas empirer dans la journée. Il fallait qu'elle aille récupérer Elle à l'internat et n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire six kilomètres en voiture alors que la climatisation était cassée.

Penser à sa fille provoqua un pincement au cœur à Jocelyn. Elle passait toute la semaine à l'école, et maintenant, sa mère l'avait également privée d'une partie de son week-end. Seulement, il n'y avait pas d'autre option : Jocelyn avait du rendre visite à sa mère, laquelle avait eu un infarctus sans crier gare. De fait, la chose s'était décidée à l'improviste. Heureusement, Elle était une jeune fille raisonnable, qui avait parfaitement compris la gravité de la situation.

Jocelyn poussa un grand soupir. Depuis quand son bébé avait-elle autant grandi ? Il lui semblait que hier seulement, sa fille lui tenait la main pour aller au jardin d'enfants. Maintenant, Elle était en seconde, sa sœur aînée, Maggie, suivait des études de médecine, et son mari travaillait à l'autre bout du pays. Et elle, elle restait toute seule à la maison. Ah, les délices du nid vide.

La femme brune jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine. Neuf heures douze. L'internat n'ouvrait qu'à midi, elle avait tranquillement le temps de faire un brin de ménage avant de grimper dans la voiture.

_Est-ce que le courrier est arrivé ?_ La mère de famille sortit de la cuisine, traversa le vestibule et alla sur la véranda. Elle avait vu juste, un coin de papier blanc pointait par la fente de la boîte aux lettres. Voyons voir, songea Jocelyn. Il y avait une facture, une lettre envoyée par Maggie, deux publicités, et... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Jocelyn retourna l'enveloppe brune et épaisse entre ses doigts. C'était le genre d'enveloppe utilisée pour envoyer les affaires suffisamment petites pour ne pas nécessiter un colis. Elle examina le cachet le tampon était local.

_Peut-être que ça vient d'Elle ?_ Jocelyn retourna dans la cuisine, ouvrit l'enveloppe et plongea la main à l'intérieur. Le contenu était doux... Du tissu ? Elle retira sa main... Et laissa tomber ce qu'elle avait ramené avec un hurlement.

Au sol gisait une culotte couverte de sang.

**Ceci est ma première histoire longue. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

_Les monstres véritables ne ressemblent pas à des monstres – Phillip M. Margolin_

« Alors, elle était mignonne, j'espère ? » lança Morgan à l'adresse de Reid lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans la salle de conférence avec une minute trois secondes de retard sur les autres.

Le jeune docteur se contenta de renifler et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Emily.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » interrogea Hotch avant que Morgan puisse encore s'en prendre à leur génie national.

« Green Lake, dans le Kansas » annonça JJ en faisant apparaître sur l'écran fixé au mur la photo d'une fille d'environ quinze ans, aux cheveux brun-roux et aux yeux marron. « Voici Elle Holloway. Hier soir, elle était sensée rester à l'internat mais elle n'est jamais retournée dans sa chambre. Et ce matin, sa mère a reçu sa culotte par le courrier. »

« C'est bien du sang qu'on a retrouvé sur la culotte ? » interrogea Emily en feuilletant le dossier posé devant elle, l'air vaguement dégoûtée.

« Exactement » confirma JJ. « La culotte a été envoyée au laboratoire pour analyses, mais a priori... Ce serait le sang d'Elle. »

« Je crois qu'on peut assumer que son kidnapper l'a violée » lâcha sombrement Rossi.

Personne ne nia ce qui semblait une évidence.

« JJ, la jeune fille devait retourner à quelle heure dans sa chambre ? » demanda Hotch, sourcils froncés.

« Le couvre-feu est placé à vingt-deux heures. En ne la voyant pas revenir, la directrice de l'internat a présumé qu'elle était rentrée chez sa mère, comme tous les vendredi soir. Il n'était pas prévu qu'elle reste dormir jusqu'à samedi, en fait » précisa l'agent de liaison.

« Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des enfants enlevés sont tués dès les premières vingt-quatre heures » rappela Spencer.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous reste seulement trois heures pour la ramener en vie » résuma Hotch.

Sur l'écran, Elle Holloway adressait à toute l'équipe un grand sourire.

« Comment on peux faire ça ? » fit JJ à haute voix alors que l'avion décollait. « Je veux dire, envoyer ce genre de colis à la mère de sa victime... »

« Il y a deux sortes de tueurs qui envoient des cadeaux » L'encyclopédie ambulante connue sous le nom de Spencer Reid s'était allumée. « Certains d'entre eux éprouvent du remords et tentent de se faire pardonner par ce biais... »

« Oui mais c'est clairement pas le cas de notre homme » protesta Morgan. « Ce type est un sadique, il a Elle à sa merci, et il s'en prend aussi à sa famille. Il tient à leur faire savoir qu'il a le contrôle absolu sur leur fille, pour lui c'est tout aussi important qu'avoir sa proie sous la main. »

« Il aime le défi » intervint Rossi. « Elle Holloway n'était pas une cible à haut risque, c'est une jeune fille de la classe moyenne, elle est au lycée, ses parents ont de l'argent... Je dirais que le suspect provient du même milieu »

« Sa victime est âgée de seize ans, il est probablement éphébophile » déclara Hotch.

« Il a envoyé la culotte à la mère » rappela Emily. « Ça pourrait être significatif. Peut-être que c'est à elle qu'il s'en cherche à s'en prendre au travers de sa fille ? »

« C'est possible » admit Hotch. « Garcia ! »

« Oui patron, mon inégalable intelligence est à votre service » lança joyeusement l'analyste qui s'était fait des couettes avec des chouchous poilus rose fluo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait sur la famille Holloway ? »

« Typiquement américaine » commenta Penelope en roulant des yeux. « Mr Holloway, Luke de son prénom, bosse à la Silicon Valley, il est quasiment séparé de sa femme mais sur papier, ils sont toujours ensemble. Jocelyn Holloway est mère au foyer, elle occupe ses loisirs en donnant des cours de catéchisme bénévolement. Ils ont une maison à deux étages, un jardin et deux filles. Leur aînée s'appelle Maggie, elle fait des études de médecine. Pour leur cadette... Ben, vous avez son dossier. »

« Merci ma puce » lança Morgan avant que la connexion ne coupe.

« Typiquement américaine » répéta Rossi. « Maintenant ils peuvent dire qu'ils se démarquent des autres »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

« Encore trois degrés et je me liquéfie » annonça Emily tandis que l'équipe descendait de l'avion sur la piste écrasée de soleil.

« Je ne vais pas te contredire » ajouta JJ, qui avait quasiment les yeux fermés à cause de l'excès de lumière.

Un homme à la carrure plutôt imposante et dans la quarantaine, en chemise et chapeau de shérif s'avança vers les profilers.

« Vous êtes les fédéraux ? » demanda-t-il, en jetant un regard désapprobateur à Reid, déguisé comme d'habitude en vieux bibliothécaire des années 50, et à JJ visiblement très enceinte.

« Je suis l'agent Hotchner, chef de cette unité » intervint Hotch en arborant son expression la plus officielle, donc la plus terrifiante. « Et voici les agents Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, Jareau et le docteur Reid. C'est vous qui nous avez contactés ? »

Le shérif renifla.

« Ouais. Shérif Banks, pour vous servir. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, un maniaque sexuel rôderait dans ma ville en kidnappant les pauvres gamines... »

« Nous sommes désolés de ce qui se passe ici » intervint JJ d'une voix douce, « et notre équipe est venue vous aider à arrêter ce criminel »

« Je sais » répliqua Banks. « Si vous comptez parler à la famille, je vous préviens d'y aller avec des pincettes. Luke n'est pas là, mais Jocelyn et Maggie sont chez elles et au bord de la crise de nerfs »

« Si j'ai bien lu le dossier, Elle Holloway était une interne du lycée de la ville ? » voulut confirmer Hotch.

« Ouais. Green Lake High. Mais ça m'étonnerait que vous y trouviez des trucs, la gosse n'était pas revenue dans sa chambre hier soir »

« Dans ce type d'affaire, la victimologie est d'une aide précieuse. Morgan, Prentiss, vous allez là-bas. Rossi et Reid, vous vous rendez au commissariat. JJ, tu m'accompagnes chez la famille Holloway »

« Oui chef » marmonna Morgan.

« C'est petit, comme ville » fit remarquer JJ assise à l'arrière de la voiture de Banks.

« C'est sûr qu'il y a plus grand » admit le shérif. « Mais avec l'été, des dizaines de touristes se montrent pour faire trempette dans le lac, et là, on a l'impression d'être dans une métropole ! »

« Les Holloway sont bien connus dans le voisinage ? » demanda Hotch.

« Plutôt, oui ! Jocelyn participe à toutes les activités que propose la municipalité. Ça se voit qu'elle s'ennuie chez elle, avec son mari à San Francisco et ses filles qui font ce qu'elles veulent, quand elles veulent... »

« Une famille à problèmes ? »

« Non... Seulement, les filles sont grandes, et Jocelyn est un peu du genre étouffant. Elle aurait voulu les avoir dans ses jupes plus longtemps, mais je suppose que c'est courant chez les femmes... »

Sur cette réflexion pour le moins misogyne, le shérif se gara devant une jolie maison à deux étages, nid de construction absolument américaine.

Ce fut une jeune femme qui vint leur ouvrir la porte. Elle avait des cheveux qui tiraient nettement sur le roux, des yeux marron clair et une expression hagarde que les deux agents avaient souvent vue durant leurs enquêtes.

« Maggie Holloway ? » interrogea JJ.

La jeune femme battit des paupières. Elle savait déjà qui se trouvait sur la pas de la porte.

« S'il vous plaît » dit-elle. « Il faut que vous retrouviez Elle »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

L'intérieur de la maison était plutôt confortable. Bien sûr, les mines de pleureuse arborées par la mère et la sœur de la victime gâchaient un peu le côté douillet de la pièce.

Jocelyn Holloway avait les yeux et les cheveux de la même couleur brun foncé, et en temps normal elle aurait paru une femme enjouée et agréable. Là, elle était nerveuse, tendue, et après avoir quasiment forcé les deux agents fédéraux à s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle se rua dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

« Maman est morte de peur » expliqua Maggie d'un ton morne. « Quand elle stresse, il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Même en temps normal, elle a besoin de s'activer, mais là, c'est pire que d'habitude »

« Tout le monde a sa façon de gérer l'angoisse » fit doucement JJ. « Vous, comment faites-vous ? »

Maggie eut un petit rire.

« Je me ronge les ongles. Regardez... »

Elle leva sa main droite et Hotch put voir que l'extrémité des doigts était presque en sang.

« Elle faisait ça aussi » avoua Maggie. « Maintenant qu'elle met du vernis, c'est fini. À la place, elle tripote tout et n'importe quoi. Quand je pense que je lui râlais dessus pour qu'elle arrête de jouer avec son porte-clefs... »

La jeune femme parut sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Maggie, nous sommes désolés de ce qui vous arrive » dit JJ. « Mais gardez à l'esprit que nous sommes là pour retrouver Elle. En attendant, vous devez garder espoir »

« Je suis étudiante en médecine » lâcha la jeune femme rousse amèrement. « Une ou deux fois, j'ai vu arriver des victimes de viol. Et aujourd'hui, ma _petite sœur_ a probablement été violée, on l'a peut-être même torturée et assassinée ! Et je dois garder espoir ? »

« Tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus, nous assumerons que Elle est vivante » intervint Hotch. « L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle puisse rentrer chez vous »

Maggie renifla.

« Je sais. Mais quand je pense à ce qu'elle pourrait être en train de vivre, je perds les pédales. Et pourtant... ça n'a pas l'air vrai. Je veux dire, l'idée que Elle a été... »

« Vous ne pensiez pas que votre sœur pouvait se faire enlever ? » interrogea JJ.

« C'est... Ma sœur et les enlèvements, ce n'est pas le même monde. Bien sûr, Elle sait ce qui peut arriver aux filles qui se promènent toutes seules, mais elle a été toujours dans sa bulle... Je veux dire, les atrocités glissent sur elle. À seize ans, elle lit encore des contes de fées ! »

Maggie paraissait sur le point de se remettre à pleurer.

« S'il vous plaît... Ma sœur a seize ans, elle garde les enfants de la voisine à l'occasion et elle se promène seule maintenant, mais... C'est juste une gamine. S'il vous plaît, ramenez-la-nous »

**(Séparation)**

Green Lake High n'était pas un campus très étendu, mais il disposait tout de même d'un internat d'une trentaine de places. Morgan et Emily avaient été reçus très cordialement par la directrice, qui leur avait accordé l'entrée à la chambre d'Elle sans trop de simagrées.

C'était une chambre correspondant parfaitement à l'idée qu'on se fait d'une chambre d'adolescente : des cartes postales scotchées sur les murs, un déodorant parfum grenadine sur la tablette du lavabo, et des draps à rayures bleu ciel sur le lit.

« A priori, je dirais qu'elle était très soignée » commenta Emily en examinant le savon au jasmin posé à côté du déodorant. « Côté apparence, elle ne mettait pas de maquillage. Pour une fille de seize ans, c'est plutôt curieux »

Morgan examina l'armoire. _Fermée ? Pas fermée ? _Il essaya de tourner la poignée la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

« Regardez-moi ça » lâcha-t-il en exhibant un paquet de chips aux crevettes. « Apparemment, Elle n'était pas une grande fan du règlement qui interdit de manger dans les chambres »

« Elle s'habille comme une vraie lolita » déclara Emily qui examinait la penderie. « Du rose, des dentelles, et des tas d'accessoires »

« Une vraie petite poupée » continua le métis en regardant une photo accrochée au-dessus de la tête de lit.

Sur le papier glacé, Elle portait une minijupe avec des broderies en paillettes, un haut à imprimé papillon et arborait une paire de couettes. En dépit de sa poitrine bien présente, elle faisait à peine douze ans.

Morgan sentit son cœur se serrer. _Où est-ce que tu es passée ?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

« Je ne comprends pas en quoi mettre le nez dans la chambre de ma fille va vous aider à la retrouver » protesta Jocelyn.

« Madame » fit Hotch d'un ton sévère, « pour nous faire une idée précise de l'agresseur, nous devons nous intéresser à ses victimes. »

Le mot _victime_ fit blêmir Jocelyn et JJ se demanda brièvement si son patron l'avait fait exprès.

« Vous ne comprenez pas » bredouilla la mère éplorée. « C'est... c'est la chambre d'Elle. Vous ne pouvez pas... »

« Maman » la coupa Maggie. « Laisse-les faire. Si ça peut les mettre sur une piste... »

De nouvelles larmes firent couler un peu plus le mascara de Jocelyn et elle partit dans la cuisine. Maggie la suivit un instant du regard puis se retourna vers les deux agents fédéraux.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

La chambre d'Elle était une pièce qui n'aurait pu être habitée par personne d'autre qu'une adolescente : un poster de Shiloh Fernandez au mur, un bureau recouvert de bouquins, une coiffeuse avec tout un tas de flacons dessus, une armoire remplie d'encore plus de livres et contenant une collection de poupées Barbie sur l'étagère supérieure.

« Votre sœur jouait encore avec ces poupées ? » interrogea Hotch, qui ne voyait pas trace de poussière sur les jouets.

« Et bien, elle _disait _que non » répondit Maggie avec un petit sourire.

De son côté, JJ observait un coffret en bois décoré posé sur la coiffeuse. Ça avait tout l'air d'une boîte à bijoux. À côté traînait une brosse à cheveux, plusieurs chouchous, des flacons de vernis aux teintes flashys et un ou deux parfums.

« Est-ce que votre sœur fait attention à son apparence ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comme toutes les filles de seize ans... Bon, elle est peut-être un peu superficielle. Elle enfile toujours un tas de breloques, elle met des tenues un peu particulières... Je me rappelle, une fois je lui ai dit qu'elle ressemblait justement à une poupée Barbie. Sauf pour le tour de taille, Elle n'est absolument pas anorexique. Surtout quand on mange chinois. »

« Elle cherchait à se faire remarquer ? » lâcha Hotch, sourcils froncés.

« J'en sais rien » lâcha Maggie. « Elle aime faire sa lolita, c'est pas un crime, quand même ? »

« Non, mais ça explique peut-être comment elle a attiré l'œil du suspect. »

Maggie déglutit bruyamment.

« Pardon ? »

« Certains prédateurs sexuels ont des critères de sélection précis » intervint JJ. « Si votre sœur s'était habillée comme une petite fille, ou de façon provocante, le jour de son enlèvement, le suspect a peut-être considéré ses vêtements comme une invitation à s'en prendre à elle. »

La jeune femme rousse la dévisagea avec effarement.

« On aurait enlevé ma sœur simplement parce qu'elle se serait fait des couettes pour aller avec une chemise en dentelle ? »

JJ se mordit la lèvre. Parfois, elle sentait son cœur se soulever quand elle constatait à quel point les motivations des criminels pouvaient être grotesques. Des femmes violées et éventrées juste à cause de leur couleur de cheveux. _Dans quel monde vivons-nous..._

Pendant ce temps, Hotch avait ouvert un tiroir du bureau et en scannait le contenu : des feuilles de brouillon, un livre ou deux, une boule à neige Titi et Grosminet, et...

« Maggie, votre sœur fume-t-elle ? »

La jeune femme fixa avec stupéfaction le briquet que tenait l'agent dans sa main gantée.

« Absolument pas... Elle est contre tout ce qui est drogue, alcool et substances nocives, y compris le tabac. Mais... Peut-être que c'est pour allumer des bougies ! Elle met toujours une bougie parfumée dans sa chambre. »

« Peut-être » fit Hotch en retournant le briquet entre ses doigts.

**(Criminal Minds)**

A l'intérieur du commissariat, la température n'était presque pas supportable. Rossi jeta un regard incrédule à Reid qui n'avait pas retroussé ses manches de chemise. Mais bon, le gosse provenait de Las Vegas après tout...

Leur entrée provoqua quelques murmures, provenant surtout de deux types postés près de la machine à café.

« Tout le monde n'était pas d'accord quand j'ai voulu vous appeler » commenta Banks. « Il vous faut des trucs particuliers ? »

« Juste un local pour travailler, merci » indiqua Rossi.

« Où sont les toilettes ? » demanda abruptement Reid.

Le shérif considéra le jeune docteur d'un air bizarre. Rossi souffla.

« Tu pouvais pas t'occuper de ça avant ? » lâcha l'Italien.

« Mais je n'avais pas besoin de m'en occuper, quand on était à Quantico » protesta le génie. « Maintenant, si »

Rossi le regarda. Le jeune homme lui rendit son regard, de ses immenses yeux bruns.

« Fond du couloir, deuxième porte à gauche » finit par dire Banks.

« Merci ! » répondit Reid avant de s'éloigner.

« Mais c'est quoi ce môme ? » interrogea le shérif, l'air dégoûté.

Rossi se mordit légèrement la lèvre. _C'est un jeune homme avec des réactions d'enfant, un garçon qu'on peut traiter d'handicapé. Si on juge que l'autisme est un handicap._

« C'est un génie » finit-il par déclarer.

**Oui, je pense que Reid est autiste. Même Matthew Gray Gubler le dit.**

**Quelqu'un pourrait me dire pourquoi une de mes histoires n'a pas de review ? Je n'ai aucun autre moyen de savoir si ce que j'écris vous plaît, et ça me déprime un peu de voir mon texte sans commentaires.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Le collier était assez joli, bien que de toute évidence bon marché. C'était un petit papillon argenté avec incrustations de verre bleu, pendant au bout d'une chaîne argentée noircie à force d'être portée.

C'était le collier d'Elle Holloway.

Les mains du monstre tripotaient machinalement le pendentif. À l'heure qu'il était, la disparition avait certainement été signalée. En mère _parfaite_ qu'elle était, Jocelyn avait probablement même rameuté la police d'état.

Pauvre Jocelyn. Elle tournait vraisemblablement en rond dans sa cuisine... s'efforçant désespérément de ne pas penser à ce qui était arrivé à sa fille chérie. Mère jusqu'au bout des ongles, on pouvait la découper en rondelles, mais qu'on ne touche pas à ses deux trésors.

Les dents du monstre étincelèrent dans la semi-obscurité. _Quelle chance tu as, salope. Si tu savais ce que je meurs d'envie de te faire..._

**(Criminal Minds)**

« Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous voudriez que je dise sur Elle ? » lâcha Cathy Eskinazi.

La jeune fille, actuellement interrogée par Emily et Morgan, avait un profil chevalin qui ne la flattait pas, des dents en avant et un pull qui vous donnait des démangeaisons simplement en le regardant. Pour tenter de camoufler le désastre, elle avait forcé sur le maquillage... avec des résultats peu probants.

« Écoutez » dit Morgan, « on a simplement besoin de savoir si Elle a eu un comportement qui sortait de l'ordinaire ces derniers jours. »

« Votre chambre est à côté de la sienne » ajouta Prentiss. « Il est probable que vous étiez la personne la mieux placée pour apercevoir des changements chez votre voisine. »

Cathy rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Vous savez, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, ce sera du pareil au même » fit la jeune fille. « Elle restait beaucoup dans sa bulle. Elle parlait pas. Elle sortait pas. Elle allait jamais au foyer. Et quand il y avait un truc du genre barbecue, elle venait, elle restait trois minutes et elle décampait. »

Cathy se balança d'un pied sur l'autre et se gratta le nez.

« Je crois qu'elle a du mal avec les gens. »

Emily hocha vaguement la tête. Des filles du même genre qu'Elle, on en trouvait partout.

« Et en classe ? » demanda Morgan.

« Elle levait la main tous les 36 du mois. Mais à chaque fois, elle vous balance un truc qui lance le prof scotché ! Comme quoi, ça paye de rester bouclée dans sa chambre avec ses bouquins... »

Cathy s'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea le métis.

« Juste une bêtise » répondit l'étudiante. « Une fois, je devais faire le tour des chambres, histoire de vérifier si personne n'avait de problèmes – on fait ça à tour de rôle – quand je suis allée dans celle d'Elle, je l'ai attrapée en train de manger des beignets. Normalement, on a pas le droit de faire ça dans les chambres. »

« Et vous l'avez dénoncée ? » lâcha Emily en levant les sourcils.

Cathy eut un sourire vaguement honteux.

« C'étaient de très bons beignets... Et Elle ne voit pas de problèmes à partager... »

« Je vois » commenta l'agent Noir avec indulgence. « Et elle mangeait souvent dans sa chambre ? »

« En fait... c'était tout le temps. Beaucoup de cuisine chinoise, mais froide, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention par des odeurs de cuisine. »

Les deux agents froncèrent les sourcils. La jeune victime était-elle boulimique ?

_Ça, ce n'est jamais innocent... Il y a forcément une raison._

« Si vous partagiez des repas ensemble, ça laisserait penser que vous êtes amies » déclara Emily. « Est-ce que c'est le cas ? »

La réaction de Cathy fut assez surprenante la jeune fille se tordit les mains et détourna le regard.

« Heu... N-non... »

Morgan bondit aussitôt sur la proie.

« Pourquoi ? »

Cathy se tortilla, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression qu'Elle cache quelque chose. »

Un secret, c'était souvent une cause de trouble du comportement alimentaire. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un secret de famille.

« Et vous savez ce que ça pourrait être ? » fit Emily.

« J'en sais rien... Seulement, on dirait qu'elle porte un masque. Comme si elle jouait à être quelqu'un d'autre. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

« Merci » fit Rossi avant de couper la communication. « Reid ! Si je te dis _boulimie_, qu'est-ce que tu me réponds ? »

« Trouble des conduites alimentaires se manifestant par une ingestion excessive de nourriture, de façon répétitive et durable » répondit aussitôt le jeune génie – comme d'habitude, Rossi avait l'impression d'entendre parler une encyclopédie. « L'individu boulimique peut utiliser des laxatifs ou des vomitifs pour éviter de grossir, tandis que les aliments choisis seront de préférence stéréotypés, comme des pâtisseries… »

« Et pour les causes ? »

« 30 à 60% des individus avec un trouble de la conduite alimentaire souffrent aussi d'un trouble de la personnalité. Dans 40% des cas de femmes boulimiques, le comportement est causé par des violences sexuelles subies dans le passé » indiqua docilement Reid.

« Donc, détour obligatoire chez le psychologue » commenta Rossi en rallumant son téléphone. « Garcia ! »

« Enfin, on m'appelle ! » lança la blonde. « Mine de rien, il faut l'entretenir, ma sublime mécanique cérébrale, sinon, je vais _rouiller _! Que puis-je pour vous, mes fins limiers ? »

« Il faudrait que tu vérifies si Elle Holloway a été consulter un psychiatre. Visiblement, la gosse avait des problèmes avec sa façon de s'alimenter » dévoila l'Italien.

« Ah, le mal que peuvent faire ces images de vedettes anorexiques » trémola dramatiquement Garcia. « Personnellement, je suis ronde et fière de l'être. Et puis, il y a plus à caresser comme ça. Je vous rappelle d'ici deux secondes ! »

Rossi ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir. Décidément, on avait cassé le moule après avoir inventé Pénélope Garcia. Il composa un autre numéro.

JJ décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

« Emily ? »

« Non, c'est Rossi. Je présume qu'elle t'a passé le mot ? »

« Oui, elle l'a fait. On dirait bien qu'Elle n'était pas tout à fait la gentille gamine sans histoires que décrivent sa mère et sa sœur. »

« Laisse-moi deviner » persifla Rossi. « Elle cachait des lettres d'amour secrètes sous son matelas. »

« Non, un briquet dans son tiroir, mais aucune trace de cigarettes. »

Rossi fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait du briquet, alors ? »

« D'après Maggie, ce serait pour allumer des bougies… »

« Ca paraît tout de même douteux. Continuez à fouiller la chambre. Et n'oubliez pas de regarder en dessous du matelas. »

Sur ce il raccrocha. JJ se demanda brièvement quel était le problème de l'Italien avec les dessous de lit. Enfin, elle-même avait bien caché son journal intime sous son oreiller…

Rien sous l'oreiller d'Elle. Par acquis de conscience, la jeune femme entreprit de soulever le matelas…

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement et déglutit. Visiblement, Rossi avait le nez plus creux qu'elle.

**(Criminal Minds)**

« Tu es sur haut-parleur, Garcia » signala Reid, en regardant son téléphone trônant au milieu de la table.

« Laissez-moi vous dire d'abord que je suis incontestablement l'être le plus doué en matière d'informatique que vous ayez jamais vu… »

« Le nom du thérapeute ? » coupa Rossi.

« Et bien, le Dr Anthony MacCooley se voit honoré de la présence de votre chère disparue chaque mercredi depuis deux ans. Et je dois l'avouer, cette gamine a un dossier long comme mon bras ! Figurez-vous qu'elle a des crises de colère depuis l'âge de quatre ans, des accès de dépression subite depuis l'âge de onze ans, et qu'elle a commencé à se bourrer de gâteaux et autres saletés du même genre depuis que son père est parti de la maison. »

« Définitivement une gamine perturbée » commenta Rossi.

« Elle est probablement bipolaire » ajouta Reid. « Ca colle avec les crises et la dépression. »

« Apparemment, elle prend des médicaments » signala Garcia « mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de l'aider. Le médecin a marqué dans son dossier que l'état d'Elle empire au point que ses sautes d'humeur se font de plus en plus fréquentes. Durant la dernière, elle a carrément _lancé_ une bouteille de soda à la tête de sa mère… Qu'elle accuse de tous les maux, d'ailleurs. »

« Conséquence de la séparation » lança Banks qui se trouvait dans la pièce. « Tout le monde sait que c'est Jocelyn qui a pratiquement mis son mari à la porte. »

« Est-ce qu'Elle risque de se montrer dangereuse ? » interrogea Rossi.

« Et bien… Dernièrement, elle a parlé de s'ouvrir les veines, mais sur le ton de la blague. Son médecin a quand même pensé la faire hospitaliser, mais la mère n'a rien voulu savoir. »

« Le dévouement maternel… » jeta Rossi. « Merci de ton aide, Garcia. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir, mes chers combattants du crime » roucoula l'autoproclamée déesse de l'Internet avant de raccrocher.

« Nom de Dieu » gronda Banks. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Rossi pensa répondre, mais son téléphone vrombit avant de lui en laisser l'occasion.

« Allô ! »

« Rossi ? » fit JJ. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

**Pourquoi je soutiens que Reid est autiste : "Reid a 24, 25 ans et trois doctorats et on ne peut normalement pas réussir cette prouesse sans être atteint d'une forme ou d'une autre d'autisme." Et c'est Matthew Gray Gubler qui le dit.**

**Merci de me laisser des reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Sur une table du commissariat gisait les objets retrouvés sous le matelas d'Elle Holloway.

« Cette gamine sait définitivement cacher son jeu » marmonna Rossi.

Un couteau de boucher. Une paire de ciseaux avec des taches dessus – probablement pas de la rouille. Plusieurs DVD de films d'horreur particulièrement sanglants. Et deux carnets – dont l'un actuellement feuilleté par Reid.

Banks paraissait singulièrement abattu.

« Je n'y crois pas » lâcha-t-il. « Bon sang, cette gosse était peut-être un peu perturbée, mais _ça_… ! »

« Les psychopathes réussissent généralement très bien à dissimuler leur vraie nature » déclara Morgan, presque sur un ton d'excuse.

« Pourquoi les DVD ? » interrogea tout haut JJ. « Le couteau et les ciseaux, je peux comprendre, mais des films… »

« C'est la violence » suggéra Emily en examinant l'une des jaquettes – celle du film _A l'intérieur_. « Il y a du sang qui coule, de la torture… Ca l'aide sûrement à soulager ses pulsions. »

« Un substitut au véritable passage à l'acte » renchérit Rossi.

« Plus maintenant » intervint Reid.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune docteur, qui tenait dans ses mains le carnet ouvert – un cahier recouvert de peluche jaune et rose.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Morgan.

« Il semblerait que ce soit le journal intime d'Elle » commença le génie. « Elle y décrit surtout ce qu'elle ressent vis-à-vis de ses _envies_, comme elle les appelle. Il y a… beaucoup de fantasmes impliquant… sa mère. »

« Elle veut la tuer ? » dit Rossi d'une voix neutre.

« Je suis tombé sur une entrée… Ca remonte à deux mois, je crois… »

Reid tourna les pages jusqu'à retrouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« _Hier, le cabot du voisin n'a pas arrêté d'aboyer alors que Maggie avait sommeil_ » lut-il à voix haute. « _Maintenant, elle peut dormir autant qu'elle veut. Je n'imaginais pas que ça me soulagerait autant… Je l'ai enterré sous le saule pleureur dans le parc, je ne veux pas qu'on le retrouve dans l'état où je l'ai mis._ »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle.

« Si elle a commencé à tuer des animaux, ça nous fait un élément de la triade MacDonald » commenta Morgan.

« Deux avec le briquet » rappela Emily. « Je doute franchement qu'elle s'en serve juste pour allumer des bougies. »

« Vous voulez dire » explosa Banks, « que la petite Holloway est une tueuse en série ? »

« Elle ne l'est pas _encore_ » lâcha Rossi. « Mais si on laisse les choses dans leur état actuel… Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle le devienne. »

**(Criminal Minds)**

Recroquevillée en boule, l'adolescente bailla.

Elle avait bien dormi cette nuit, même si le confort n'avait pas été optimal… Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si fatiguée ? Si… énervée ?

_Le sang qui coule sur la culotte_.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. L'envie d'enfoncer la lame de sa paire de ciseaux dans un corps…

La coupure de son bras l'élança. Le moyen par lequel elle s'était soulagée hier. Et en attendant que le sang ne coule plus, elle avait sacrifiée sa culotte. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle portait une jupe.

_Le sang rouge sur le coton blanc_.

Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres et mordit. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. L'envie revenait…

Il lui fallait un dérivatif. De toute urgence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

« Je ne comprends pas » protesta Jocelyn Holloway. « En quoi le fait de fouiller encore et encore la vie de ma fille vous permettra-t-il de la retrouver ? »

« Madame » fit JJ avec le plus de douceur possible, « nous pensons qu'Elle n'a pas été enlevée. »

Jocelyn manqua s'étrangler.

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle a _fugué _? Mais… c'est idiot ! Pourquoi donc fuguerait-elle ? »

Hotch remarqua que Maggie Holloway, assise à côté de sa mère, baissait les yeux.

« Et bien… La plupart des adolescents qui fuguent rencontrent des difficultés à la maison… » glissa l'agent de liaison.

La ménagère se tendit.

« Êtes-vous en train de m'accuser de maltraiter ma fille ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Non, pas du tout » répondit JJ. « Mais êtes-vous en bons termes avec elle ? Vous êtes-vous récemment disputées ensemble ? »

Le visage de Jocelyn aurait fait honneur à un joueur de poker.

« Elle et moi nous entendons très bien. »

« Maman ! » protesta Maggie.

La ménagère se tourna vers sa fille.

« Ne te mêle pas à ça, Mag. »

« Désolée, maman, mais tu ne peux pas leur dire ça ! Tu sais qu'Elle ne veut même plus se trouver dans la même pièce que toi ! »

« Je t'interdis de parler de ça ! »

« Elle ne va pas bien ! » explosa Maggie. « Ma petite sœur souffre et toi tu joues l'autruche ! Si tu refuses d'aider Elle, moi, je le ferais ! »

Jocelyn se leva d'un bond et quitta la salle à grandes enjambées. Maggie étouffa un sanglot.

« Écoutez » dit gentiment JJ. « Je sais que vous pouvez avoir l'impression de trahir votre mère, mais… nous avons besoin de savoir où votre sœur a pu se cacher lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie. Vous étiez proches, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maggie acquiesça.

« Elle ne supporte plus maman » avoua-t-elle. « A plusieurs reprises, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait la tuer… Mais elle ne ferait jamais vraiment ça, non ? »

Les deux agents fédéraux gardèrent le silence.

« Elle adore le Starbucks local » poursuivit la jeune femme. « Surtout parce qu'elle peut lire tranquillement avec quelque chose à boire sous la main. C'est pas permis à la bibliothèque, mais elle aime aussi aller là-bas. Et puis, il y a le parc… Surtout la cabane des amoureux en fait. »

« La quoi ? » lâcha JJ.

« C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, nous. On trouve que c'est un endroit parfait pour une paire d'amoureux qui veut faire des bêtises tranquillement. Mais en fait, c'est juste un poste d'observation pour les oiseaux désaffecté. »

Hotch et JJ échangèrent un regard.

« Vous pouvez nous dire où se situe cette cabane, exactement ? »

**(Criminal Minds)**

« Rappelez-vous » dit Morgan aux policiers qui l'accompagnaient. « Elle Holloway est peut-être une adolescente de seize ans, mais ses pulsions psychopathes la rendent dangereuse. Si elle vous menace, ne la blessez qu'en dernière extrémité, compris ? »

Les policiers firent signe qu'ils avaient compris.

Morgan se posta à côté de la porte.

« Elle Holloway ? » lança-t-il. « Je suis Derek Morgan, du FBI. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

Pas de réponse.

« Je vais pousser la porte. »

Toujours rien. Le métis poussa le battant qui grinça.

A l'intérieur, personne. Sur le sol, une partie des lattes en bois était dépourvue de poussière, indiquant ainsi qu'un sac en papier vide que quelqu'un avait dormi dans la cabane récemment.

Morgan ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. La jeune fille s'était à nouveau volatilisée.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Toute l'équipe s'était réunie pour faire le point au commissariat lorsque le téléphone de Hotch se mit à vrombir comme une abeille furieuse.

« Hotchner ! »

« Patron ? » explosa la voix de Garcia dans l'écouteur. « Je crois que j'ai une piste ! »

« Je te mets sur haut-parleur. »

Les profilers et le shérif s'attroupèrent près de la table où trônait le portable.

« Alors, quand vous avez dit que la petite Holloway avait _peut-être _fugué » se lança la technicienne, « j'ai mis en place un petit programme et j'ai prié pour que la donzelle soit suffisamment bête pour utiliser sa carte bleue ! Quand on prend la clef des champs, on a besoin de sous, pas vrai ? »

« Quand est-ce qu'elle l'a utilisée ? » coupa Rossi.

« Il y a deux minutes à peine, elle a retiré une centaine de dollars de son compte, et tenez-vous bien, la banque où elle a effectué la transaction se trouve en plein dans le centre-ville de Green Lake ! »

« Ma puce, tu es la femme la plus géniale que j'ai eu l'honneur de croiser » déclara Morgan.

« Pas de quoi, mon culturiste en chocolat noir » ronronna la blonde. « Retrouvez cette gamine, c'est d'accord ? »

La communication coupa et Hotch se tourna vers Banks.

« Le centre-ville est loin ? »

« A cinq minutes en voiture. Nom de Dieu ! Pourquoi elle a pas pris le premier bus ? »

« Généralement » intervint Reid, « on ne pense pas à chercher dans ce qui semble être l'endroit le plus évident. C'est le principe de _La Lettre volée _d'Edgar Allan Poe… »

« Tu nous parleras roman policier plus tard » grogna Rossi, « pour le moment, il faut qu'on aille au centre-ville ! »

**(Criminal Minds)**

« Ah oui, je me rappelle » déclara l'employé de banque une fois qu'on lui eut mis sous le nez une photographie d'Elle. « La seule cliente de toute la matinée. »

« Que portait-elle ? » interrogea Rossi – avec son placard à l'internat, qui sait comment était habillée la jeune fille.

« Attendez… Une espèce de bustier blanc avec un motif imprimé, et une veste en jean, je crois… Et peut-être un corsaire, en tout cas, un genre de pantalon flottant… Mais avec cette chaleur, qu'est-ce qu'on peut mettre d'autre ? »

« Merci monsieur » lâcha Rossi avant de s'emparer de son portable pour transmettre le signalement.

**(Criminal Minds)**

Morgan détestait les rues passantes, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient bondées et qu'il faisait tellement chaud qu'on risquait de se liquéfier.

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas au summum de la bonne humeur.

Cerise sur le gâteau, impossible de retrouver la petite Holloway avec une cohue pareille. Pourquoi donc fallait-il que cette gosse en ait dans le citron ?

Il était sur le point de se mettre à râler lorsqu'une enseigne attira son regard.

_Le Palais du Dragon – Cuisine chinoise pour les gourmets !_

Un souvenir lui revint brutalement.

_Un paquet de chips aux crevettes dans un placard._

Il était autour de treize heures. Et la banque ne se trouvait qu'à trois minutes de marche. Quoi de plus logique pour une adolescente adoratrice de cuisine chinoise d'aller déjeuner là-bas ?

Il entra.

A l'intérieur, la climatisation fonctionnait avec un vrombissement sourd. Le décor n'était pas franchement oriental – des murs rouges avec des dragons dorés, des lanternes en papier au plafond, et un ou deux paravents en bambou.

Le restaurant était à moitié plein. Morgan balaya du regard la salle, s'efforçant de repérer le minois qu'il avait observé en photographie depuis ce matin… _Bingo_.

Elle était assise toute seule, sa veste posée sur le dossier de sa chaise, dévoilant son haut orné d'un canard qui louchait. Morgan alluma son téléphone portable.

« Hotch ? Elle est sous mes yeux. Dans un restau chinois, le Palais du Dragon. Oui, je suis sûr. D'accord, je fais attention. »

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers la table de la jeune fille, tirant la chaise en face d'elle pour s'asseoir.

« Bonjour, Elle. »

Elle leva les yeux. Des yeux marron, presque exactement semblables à ceux de sa sœur Désirée. Presque.

Morgan avait vu trop de criminels pour ne reconnaître un tueur quand il en regardait un dans les yeux.

Elle sourit – un gentil sourire, en désaccord avec son regard vide.

« Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne, monsieur… ? »

Elle laissa l'interrogation suspendue en l'air. Morgan prit son portefeuille dans sa poche et l'ouvrit pour montrer à la jeune fille sa plaque d'agent fédéral.

« Département des Sciences du Comportement ? » lut-elle, avec une pointe d'admiration.

« On appelle toujours le FBI en cas d'Alerte Amber, ou de disparition qui pourrait ne pas être volontaire » répondit Morgan.

Elle trempa son nem dans un bol de sauce et le porta à ses lèvres.

« Le FBI… Quand on y pense, on pense toujours que les agents mettent des lunettes noires et des costumes cravates. Genre les Men in Black, vous voyez ? »

Elle mordit dans son nem, mâchonna puis déglutit.

« Est-ce qu'elle a pleuré ? »

« Ta mère ou ta sœur ? » voulut savoir Morgan.

Le visage d'Elle se crispa légèrement.

« La salope, bien sûr. C'était le but, vous savez ? Toute sa vie, c'est moi et Maggie. Toujours à nous étouffer toutes les deux. »

« Elles ont pleuré _toutes les deux_ » dit sévèrement Morgan.

D'après le journal intime de l'adolescente, Maggie était mieux considérée aux yeux d'Elle que Jocelyn Holloway. En fait, il était même possible que l'adolescente tienne véritablement à sa sœur, en dépit de sa sociopathie manifeste.

L'air vaguement gêné, Elle croqua à nouveau dans son nem.

« On ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs » dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Morgan la dévisagea.

« Elle, je sais que tu aimes Maggie. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas passée du chien du voisin aux vraies personnes, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu avais peur qu'elle en subisse les conséquences. »

Les baguettes de l'adolescente pincèrent quelques unes des nouilles sautées dans son assiette.

« Je sais ce qui arrive quand on se fait prendre » affirma-t-elle. « Mais c'est vrai, ce que vous dites. Je ne l'ai jamais fait à quelqu'un. Je rêve juste que je le fais à maman. »

« Pourquoi tu la détestes autant ? »

Le visage d'Elle se vida brièvement de toute trace d'expression et l'agent fédéral ne put empêcher un frisson de lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« Elle est toujours sur mon dos. Elle veut toujours qu'on passe du temps ensemble, elle veut toujours parler, parler, parler. J'ai envie de lui arracher la langue et de la lui faire manger. Et elle ne veut jamais que je fasse quelque chose toute seule. Vous savez tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour aller à l'internat ? »

« Tu voulais t'éloigner. »

Elle attendit d'avoir avalé quelques nouilles avant de continuer.

« Elle monopolisait mon portable au début. Toujours à vouloir parler pendant des heures. Je lui ai dit que le téléphone dans les chambres, c'était la punition assurée et elle m'a enfin lâchée. Toute la semaine à moi, c'était merveilleux. »

Elle sourit.

« Pourquoi avoir fugué ? » demanda Morgan.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Mamé a fait un malaise cardiaque… Maman allait venir me chercher et elle m'aurait pleuré dessus pendant deux jours. Alors je suis partie. Facile ! Je n'ai pas dit que je restais dormir à la pionne et je suis allée me cacher dans le parc. »

« Et la culotte ? »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« C'est… Personne ne savait où j'étais. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Il y avait ce type qui lisait sur un banc et j'avais ma paire de ciseaux… »

La jeune fille releva les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait à Maggie, dites ? »

Morgan poussa un soupir.

« Les familles de tueurs, on en voit souvent » déclara-t-il. « Et à chaque fois, ils souffrent. Même si ce ne sont pas eux qui tenaient le couteau. »

« Alors c'était mieux que je m'entaille. J'ai épongé le sang avec la culotte, et j'ai eu l'idée de l'envoyer après… C'était drôle, non ? »

Morgan ne répondit pas au sourire de son interlocutrice. Il se sentait une vague envie de vomir, à écouter les mots ignobles d'une fille avec un t-shirt loufoque.

_Comment on peut tourner comme ça ?_

Après une deuxième bouchée de nouilles, Elle se rembrunit.

« Je ne veux pas retourner à la maison. »

« Il faudra bien » répondit Morgan.

« Si je reste, vous savez que je vais la tuer » lâcha-t-elle du ton de l'évidence.

« Il faudra que tu t'expliques. Avec un peu de chance, tu finiras peut-être dans un hôpital psychiatrique. »

Elle le regarda presque tristement.

« Elle ne me laissera jamais partir. »

Il y eut un silence.

« S'il vous plaît » demanda Elle, « je peux finir mes nouilles avant d'aller au commissariat ? Elles sont vraiment géniales. »


End file.
